Alptraum
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Decirle buenas noches ante eso es innecesario, que así es imposible que tenga malas noches.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** Tabla Hipnótica. #21 El miedo siempre es mayor que el peligro. [30vicios]

 **Personajes/parejas:** Rogue!centric.

 **Extensión:** 3369 palabras.

 **Notas:** Bah. Quería hacer un Minerva/Rogue y no me salio nada decente (?). La verdad lo edite montonera de veces porque antes era caca, ahora creo que es aceptable (no más). Incluso le cambie el titulo varias veces, llegue a uno que me gustaba mucho pero luego regresé al actual porque no quería gastar el anterior en esto, mi inspiración no está en sus mejores momentos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Alptraum.**

* * *

 _El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida._

Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Abre los ojos que hasta ese momento han sido como ventanas cerradas, para contemplar el cuarto en penumbra absoluta y silencio ensordecedor —y ni su alma logra vislumbrar entre las pocas grietas que deja la luz en el entorno— notando algo parecido a pánico.

—¿Frosch?

Que ha de levantarse por las noches clamando siempre lo mismo, como si los sueños se volviesen realidad por el simple hecho de despertar al corazón, palpitando excesivamente el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

El suelo está frío al posar los pies descalzos en él.

 _(Como si pisases el frío de la muerte antes que la inerte madera del árbol aniquilado)._

Se levanta oyendo solo silencio a su alrededor y ruega en su fuero interno que se mantenga en silencio porque le tranquiliza en lugar de aterrarlo.

 _(Como si te acompañase un murmullo suave, casi inexistente, llamando desde algún punto del lugar)._

Desvía unos momentos la mirada hacia el reloj apoyado sobre el mueble a un costado de su cama, marcando las tres con quince minutos de la madrugada. Se talla los ojos ante el hecho de estar despierto, como siempre, por esas horas por cosas tan estúpidas como pesadillas.

 _(Que existen, así como el murmullo que oyes aunque te halles solo en medio de la penumbra)._

Supone también el lugar en el que se halla su compañero, motivo de que su preocupación inicial, incitada igualmente por sus sueños, sea igualmente estúpida. Porque no hay nada malo ahí.

 _(Te envuelve únicamente el silencio y las tinieblas y sin embargo algo hay ahí, murmurando)._

Los pies descalzos avanzan por la estancia en busca del interruptor, aunque no hace falta pues sigue sin haber nada ahí, se repite —como si de un niño se tratase repitiendo la oración, casi un ruego, de no hay nada ahí, no hay nada ahí— antes de tantear con su mano a través de la pared.

 _(Ahí, ahí, hablándote mientras te abres paso por la oscuridad y sientes el crujir de algo viscoso bajo tus pies)._

Y roza el interruptor aún repitiendo ese tonto pensamiento —no es un niño para tener que recordarse que los monstruos no existen—, manteniendo el dedo encima de la fuente de luz sin atreverse a encenderla.

 _(Siempre ahí)._

Porque la oscuridad es parte de él, no le teme —casi— como a lo _otro_.

 _(Y es casi aterrador que junto al murmullo tenue acompañado por el suave crujir de algo que no es madera, como un cántico con una_ — _no_ — _dulce melodía de fondo, se le sume el aire que te envuelve, pesado, asfixiante)._

Que sus pies siguen fríos, pero el rastro de su mano en la pared y el mismo interruptor aún conservan algo del calor que ha transmitido, como la huella de su búsqueda a través del glaciar que supone el ambiente en esos momentos, invernal, nocturno, asfixiante.

 _(Se te mete en las fosas nasales y te invade el sistema, y entre tanto un compuesto químico es captado, generando una reacción que envía un impulso al cerebro, interpretando la señal como hedor)._

Que el frío le ingresa al sistema al respirar el aire helado de su cuarto, en tanto aún no enciende el interruptor que dará luz al ambiente, y con la luz la sensación de calor —de vida—.

 _(Huele a sangre, a viseras, a mierda, a muerte)._

Pero por alguna razón le tiembla la mano.

 _(A huesos rotos que crujen al ser pisados, a cuerpos sin vida que se aglomeran en una marea de órganos y sangre coagulada que es viscosa al tacto)._

Y no es por el frío, los pies helados sobre el suelo, el torso desnudo y la mano contra la pared. Teme a algo que no está ahí —y no es el niño pequeño al que le repites que el monstruo del sótano no existe—, simplemente no está.

 _(Y el murmullo sigue ahí, como recitando una batalla_ — _masacre_ — _mientras avanzas cual héroe quebrado por un sendero de muerte_ _)._

Pero ya se ha abierto paso entre las tinieblas de su habitación y no ha encontrado nada más que su soledad ahí, y sin embargo teme.

 _(_ _El murmullo sigue ahí y eres incapaz de sentir su origen a causa de las tinieblas, de la misma forma que no ves ni tu mano_ _)._

Mano que sostiene el interruptor que no presiona porque no le teme a las tinieblas —del todo— sino a lo _otro_.

 _(Pero no anhelas ver más allá, basta con lo que no ves, te basta con no ser plenamente consciente de nada)._

Que de alguna manera, en medio de su cuarto vacío, silencioso y oscuro, Rogue teme a la luz. Teme ver y que no haya sido un sueño.

 _(Lo eres, nadie es tan tonto; y por eso de alguna manera tu mayor terror ahí es la luz, exponiendo tus pecados)._

Pero ha sido un sueño porque el murmullo se ha ido.

 _(Porque pecaste, Rogue, pecaste)._

Se ha ido porque no hay nada ahí, nada más que él mismo.

 _(Pecaste de la forma más vil, por la espalda. Has pecado a traición, vil, vil pecador)._

Él, el silencio —sin murmullo—, la oscuridad —sin cadáveres— y el interruptor —sin presionar—.

 _(Pecaste y ahora tienes las manos manchadas de sangre y culpa, el alma ennegrecida y el tiempo en tu contra)._

Como si presionar y activar la luz fuera a hacer real los horrores formados por el subconsciente.

 _(Pecaste y ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque incluso si la luz te ilumina el pecado sigue ahí)._

Pero no son reales, porque ahí solo está él, el silencio y la oscuridad. No hay nada más ahí, absolutamente nada más.

Ese pensamiento le hace gritar cuando una mano se posa sobre la suya, cuando la luz ilumina la estancia.

 _(_ _Con las cuencas vacías y la piel arrancada_ _)._

Volteando hacia la figura que se vislumbra a su lado.

 _(Con l_ _os huesos rotos y los órganos destrozados_ _)._

—¿Rogue?

Y todavía tiene la respiración agitada y la imagen de la pesadilla vivida en la memoria.

 _(Muertos como simples juguetes desechados)._

Sting posa la mano en su hombro, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

 _(¿Te has divertido, Rogue?)_

Vuelve a posar su mano en sus ojos, cansado. Porque es ¡un estúpido! Suspira, tallándose los ojos y cubriendo las lágrimas que por poco y salieron. Demonios, que no podía actuar así siempre por una maldita pesadilla.

—Sí, no pasa nada —responde finalmente, cuando el nudo en la garganta se va.

Sting le pasa el brazo por los hombros y lo atrae a él.

—Venga, solo fue un mal sueño —le calma como si él no tuviese claro que solo fue un mal sueño.

Aunque se halla pasado minutos con la mano en el interruptor y halla gritado al sentir otra presencia junto a él.

—Ya sé —musita, retirando la mano de su rostro.

—¿Rogue está bien? —inquiere Frosch a sus pies.

Baja la mirada hasta él, formando una sonrisa antes de agacharse.

—Por supuesto —responde—. No deberías despertar a Sting solo por algo como esto, Frosch.

—¡Frosch no está de acuerdo! —le replican—. Rogue gimoteaba en sueños. ¡A Frosch no le gusta que Rogue sufra!

Suspira, que tampoco es como si pueda controlar sus sueños.

—No pasa nada, solo necesito un café.

—Ajá, como digas —se burla Sting, ocasionando que alce la mirada—. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en esas cosas, Rogue, te va a dar insomnio y te pondrás tan insoportable como Rufus.

—¿Quién es insoportable según tú? —inquiere el susodicho, ocasionando que el maestro dé un respingo antes de arrugar el rostro con molestia.

—¿Tú no estabas ocupado? —cuestiona Sting, volteándose para recibir un golpe en la cara.

—Justamente, hacía tu —se remarca el pronombre— trabajo —comenta Rufus, quitando la libreta de gastos del rostro ajeno.

Rogue es quien frunce el ceño ahora.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Frosch lo llamó! —exclama el exceed—. Rogue le dijo que no despertara a Rufus, pero como ya estaba despierto Frosch pensó que también podía llamarlo a él.

—¿También?

Yukino no tarda en aparecer e inclinarse con una sonrisa hacia él, le confirma lo que ya temía.

—No puede ser —se cubre el rostro, avergonzado.

—Venga, tampoco es primera vez que todos te oímos gritar —comenta Orga, apoyado en la puerta.

—¡Frosch! —reclama Rogue sin elevar demasiado el tono, no muy seguro de cuántas veces le ha dicho al exceed que no los despierte a todos solo porque él está teniendo una pesadilla.

—Para mí sí es primera vez.

Oh claro, la señorita.

—¿Quiere una felicitación por ello? —inquiere Rufus, centrando la atención en la maga.

—Yo quiero que respetes a tu maestro —se mete Sting.

—No te he preguntado a ti.

Yukino suspira y rueda los ojos, mirando de reojo a ambos chicos.

—No peleen —exige, antes de regresar su atención a él—. No se preocupe, Rogue-sama, a nadie le molesta.

—A mí me molesta.

La maga estelar suspira nuevamente y se endereza, volteando hacia Orga con una mirada dura.

—No digas eso.

—Qué —se defiende el mago—, ni que fuera agradable despertarse a las tres de la mañana.

—¿No te despierta Rufus siempre cuando se va a acostar de todas formas? —pregunta Minerva.

—Sí, pero no me hace levantarme, no tardo en volver a dormir por eso.

—O sea el problema es que te levanten, no que te despierten —razona la maga.

—Sí, más o menos.

Yukino rueda los ojos, más considerando que Sting y Rufus siguen discutiendo.

—Les pedí que pararan —reclama, regresando la atención a ellos.

Frosch, aún de pie frente a él, lo mira algo extrañado pues todavía no retira su mano de su rostro. Es que esa situación no lo hace precisamente feliz.

—¡Él empieza! —se queja Sting, ocasionando otro suspiro de la maga estelar.

—En realidad empezaste tú —contradice Rufus,

—Eso me da igual, dejen de discutir.

—Bien, toma tu libreta de gastos, Sting.

—¿Mi qué?

—Yo me largo a dormir. ¿Vamos, Orga?

—Como quieras.

—Espera, ¿qué me has dado?

—La libreta de gastos, Sting-sama, es donde están anotados los gastos mensuales del gremio.

—Ah.

—¿Tú no tienes idea de qué te están hablando, verdad?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

Silencio. Se digna entonces a alzar la vista para encontrar, por suerte, a solo tres de sus compañeros en el cuarto y a Sting con una sonrisa de _no sé dónde estoy parado_. Rueda los ojos antes de levantarse ante la mirada de Frosch. Le arrebata la libreta a su maestro sin mucha delicadeza.

—Dámela.

—¡Oye! —se queja Sting, sin mostrar intenciones de querer recuperar el dichoso objeto.

—Bastaba con que lo devolvieras a la oficina del maestro y ya.

—Ah —musita el rubio—. ¿De verdad? —pregunta—. Pues entonces lo hago —dice, estirando el brazo.

Minerva no contiene un suave carraspeo ante la escena, en tanto Rogue le devuelve el objeto a Sting no sin antes rodar los ojos una vez más.

—Idiota —le dice.

—Cállate —responde Sting—. En fin, Lector me está esperando así que me voy a dormir también, tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo, Rogue —comenta, sonriendo antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse, saliendo de la habitación rumbo al pasillo.

Rogue suspira levemente al oírlo, antes de fijar su atención en Yukino.

—Iré a hacerme un café —avisa—. ¿Te quedas con Frosch?

—Claro —asiente la maga, aproximándose al exceed para cogerlo entre sus brazos—. No tarde, Rogue-sama, no es bueno que trasnoche.

Hace un leve gesto con la cabeza al oírla antes de salir del cuarto como hiciera Sting anteriormente, rumbo a la cocina. Tampoco es su deseo quedarse despierto lo que queda de noche, solo le apetece ordenar un poco sus pensamientos con una taza de café en la mano.

Ingresa a la cocina con esa idea, dirigiéndose a uno de los gabinetes para coger una taza. La deja sobre la mesa en lo que se dispone a buscar la tetera, notando una figura en la puerta.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita?

Minerva lo mira unos momentos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, antes de acercarse y sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Quizás, no me vendría mal un café.

—Como desee.

Asiente antes de disponerse a sacar otra taza, retomando luego su búsqueda de la tetera. Minerva lo sigue con la mirada en todo su actuar, callada, mientras él pone el agua a hervir para luego sentarse frente a ella.

—¿No puede dormir? —pregunta una vez se ha sentado.

—Me apetecía un café —aclara la maga, sonriendo levemente—. Él que no puede dormir eres tú, según entendí.

Rogue tuerce el gesto.

—Solo tuve un mal sueño —dice, mirando unos momentos la tetera sobre el fuego—, pronto iré a dormir.

—Asumo que no es el primero.

—No, pero tampoco es tan usual.

—¿Qué tanto?

El mago de sombras pasea la mirada por el cuarto unos instantes, pensativo.

—¿No más de dos por mes? —medio responde, no del todo seguro—. Pueden ser más, menos, tampoco es tan terrible.

—Supongo que no, no es más que un sueño.

—Lo tengo claro.

La mayor sonríe unos momentos, desviando la atención a la tetera, que ya comienza a hervir, el bullicio que emite es indicativo de eso. Rogue se levanta para ir por ella, apaga la cocina a la vez que coge la tetera y sirve el agua en las dos tazas. Minerva lo sigue nuevamente con la mirada mientras el mago prepara el café, sonriendo levemente y apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos.

—Gracias —dice cuando el chico vuelve a la mesa con las dos tazas en la mano.

—No tiene que darlas, señorita —responde Rogue, sentándose de nuevo frente a ella y tendiéndole la humeante taza.

Minerva enarca una ceja, cogiendo la taza.

—Yo juraría que sí —dice, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Bueno —deja la taza a un lado para hablar—, cuando alguien tiene un gesto amable contigo lo común es dar las gracias, ¿no?

Rogue parpadea, algo sorprendido por esa acotación.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón —admite, llevando la taza a sus labios con algo de nervio.

—Tú también tendrías que hacerlo —comenta la maga.

—¿Disculpe? —inquiere, alejando medio centímetro el borde de cerámica de sus labios.

—Me he levantado a estas horas por tu causa, un gracias no vendría mal.

Ahora frunce el ceño, receloso.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere.

Rogue vuelve a llevarse la taza a los labios, para beber un poco de café ante la atenta mirada de la maga.

—Es simple —responde Minerva con calma—, quiero decir, todos se han levantado y han ido a tu cuarto solo porque Frosch aviso que tenías una pesadilla, es un gesto adorable si lo piensas —comenta—, deberías agradecerlo.

—Que no lo diga en voz alta no quiere decir que no esté agradecido —se defiende Rogue, ocasionando que la maga enarque una ceja.

—¿Entonces a qué se debe tu incomodidad?

—Me pone incómodo —reclama Rogue, bajando la mirada al líquido caliente en la taza.

—Eso es evidente —dice Minerva—. ¿Algún motivo?

Hay unos momentos de silencio, en los que el mago recorre el cuarto con la mirada, como queriendo alargar el silencio.

Le gusta el silencio.

—Solo —murmura, sintiendo que odia aquel acto—, es incómodo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Rogue suspira, sabiendo que así no aclara nada pero sin verdaderos ánimos de hacerlo.

—No sé —se alza de hombros—, que se levanten, que vayan al cuarto, es... extraño.

Minerva sonríe levemente, bebiendo otro sorbo de café antes de hablar.

—Yo lo encuentro adorable —comenta, ampliando la sonrisa—, se ve que te quieren.

—Ya —modula él con algo de brusquedad, irritado por alguna razón, al menos hasta que se percata de algo en esa oración—. ¿Usted no?

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada, es solo que se ha excluido de esa oración, o eso me ha parecido.

—¿Me preguntas si te quiero?

Ante esa pregunta Rogue no puede evitar sonrojarse con fuerza, avergonzado.

—No, claro que no —responde con rapidez—. Digo —tartamudea—, lo hace, ¿no?

Minerva lo mira con fijeza durante largos momentos, logrando inhibirlo un poco, antes de reír con fuerza. Rogue parpadea, extrañado de esa reacción.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada —aclara la mayor, calmando su risa y sonriendo—, es solo que el adorable ahora has sido tú.

Tampoco espera esa respuesta, motivo por el que se sonroja de nuevo.

—Ah —musita—, ya veo.

—Esa forma de preguntarlo ha sido —Minerva piensa unos segundos la palabra—, linda.

De estar bebiendo su café, que a este paso se va a enfriar, se habría atragantado.

—¿Linda? —repite, más avergonzado si se puede.

—Claro, sonrojarse, tartamudear, ¿esas cosas son lindas, no?

—Supongo —dice—; y bueno —Rogue vuelve la mirada a la taza, incómodo—, aún no responde.

—Oh —modula Minerva—, perdoname, ha sido un desliz —bromea, llevando la taza a sus labios y bebiendo.

El mago de sombras la mira fijamente durante largos segundos, con la taza todavía en sus manos. Pasa casi un minuto así hasta que se decide a hablar.

—¿Entonces?

Minerva alza una ceja ante eso, apartando la taza de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona con calma—. ¿Es tan urgente para ti que responda?

—¡No, claro que no!

Genial, se ha vuelto a sonrojar.

—Por supuesto, después de todo yo pregunte primero y aún no respondes.

—¿Disculpe?

No termina de comprender el sentido de la pregunta hasta que Minerva sonríe suavemente, volviendo a beber un trago de café antes de hablar.

—Sigues sin aclarar por qué te incómoda.

Rogue abre la boca, captando. La taza de café sigue en sus manos cuando baja la mirada, volviendo a sentir la molestia que le da la idea de contestar.

—Simplemente —dice, inseguro—, que lo hagan siendo... con todo es... extraño.

—¿Con todo?

Se aparta de la taza, se reclina en la silla y lleva una de sus manos a su cabello, agotado.

—Sencillamente no siento que deban siendo... yo —admite finalmente.

Nadie dice nada tras eso, por unos momentos al menos.

—Entiendo.

Rogue regresa la mirada a su compañera, notando que de nuevo bebe y alzando una ceja ante ese hecho.

—¿Es todo? —inquiere—, ¿no dirá nada más?

Le devuelven la mirada ante esas palabras, apartando unos centímetros la taza de los labios para hablarle.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? —cuestiona Minerva a su vez—. Crees no merecerlo, lo esperaba, no es como si no se note que ese es el trasfondo de todo. En cualquier caso eres algo estúpido, y adorable —agrega—. Sí, creo que es eso, a veces eres tierno, Rogue.

—Eh —se corta, incómodo por otros motivos ajenos a sus sueños en esos momentos, los mismos que lo han hecho sonrojarse todas las veces que lo ha hecho durante esa plática en la cocina, incluida la actual—. Gracias, supongo —murmura.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad —comenta la maga—. Eres como un niño pequeño abrazando a mamá cuando esta ha tenido un gesto lindo, justo así, solo que tú te sonrojas y no das el abrazo.

Parpadea, una vez más.

—¿Qué?

Minerva se alza de hombros.

—Qué quieres que diga, tu gratitud es algo parecido a eso.

—¿Gratitud?

—Sí, justo esa que tienes cuando todos te quieren aunque pienses que no te lo mereces.

Rogue se queda en silencio, meditando, al menos hasta que se decide a hablar, dejando de lado ese tema que lo hace sentir algo expuesto.

—¿Usted? —cuestiona—. Está incluida, ¿no? Digo, aún no me ha respondido y yo ya le respondí.

La maga frente a él lo mira unos instantes antes de sonreír y levantarse ante su atenta mirada, para dejar la taza ya vacía en el fregadero.

—Se te va a enfriar el café —le dice, aunque el café ya debe estar enfriándose, dando la vuelta.

Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta se acerca unos momentos a su persona y le revuelve el cabello, decir que lo sorprende con el gesto es poco.

—Buenas noches, Rogue, duerme bien.

Y le deja un beso en la frente.

Decir que se sonroja ante eso es poco, bastante poco.

Decirle buenas noches ante eso es innecesario, que así es imposible que tenga malas noches.

* * *

 **Sencillo. Igual, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
